A Dangerous Journey
by yayme2012
Summary: Scarlet Willow is really super depressed when her parents force her to go visit her grandmother. But soon she is swept into a live of mythical creatures and secrets. Rated T cause I’m paranoid. OCxE ; First story be gentle lololol CONTINUED AFTER THERAPY
1. Prologue

**A Dangerous Journey**

Summary: Scarlet Willow is like really super depressed when her parents force her to go visit her grandmother. But soon she is swept into a live of mythical creatures and secrets. Rated T cause I'm paranoid. First story be gentle.

(This is like adabted from my REAL life, so haters if you hate this story you like hate me or something. So, yeah. But in this story my name is Scarlet. Cause that's a cool name. This story? It's kinda like Twilight, only different.)

**Prologue: The End?**

I had come close to death approximately six hundred and thirty eight times in the past month, not including those times when I got food poisoning. But somehow this time was different.

His steely black eyes stared me down. I stumbled backwards again and cursed my endearing clumsiness. I slipped over a conveniently placed banana peel and into the shattered glass. Blood seeped from my head and I began to grow woozy.

_Edward… _I thought to myself as I was losing conciousness.

**What?**

_Edward, is that you?_

**Yeah, who is this?**

_It's Scarlet._

**Uh, could you try me a bit later? I'm kinda busy right now.**

I barely had the energy to grind my teeth in frustration. _I'm kind of dying here._

**Oh. Shit. I'll be there in a bit.**

I felt our mental links sever, and I drifted.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: My New Home**

"Scarlet Valencia Willow, get your butt out here right now!" my dad yelled from outside.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I replied, shuffling through our small house. I zipped up my suitcase as quickly as was humanly possible, mumbling to myself about how unfair it was to have to move.

"NOW!" he yelled back.

Grumbling, I wheeled the suitcase out the door. Snow was already beginning to fall. Just my luck.

I hefted the suitcase into the trunk, grimacing as disgruntled teenagers are prone to doing. My dad was already in the car, putting his key in the ignition. I hopped into the front seat and rubbed my hands together.

He started the car and pulled out of the driveway. I watched tearlessly as my soon-to-be-ex home faded from view.

I turned my attention to the road and begin counting trees. One. Two. Three. Four- shit, that might've been two. Six. Seven- screw it.

I turned to my father. "Why do I have to move again?"

He sighed like I was exceedingly slow. Come on, he only told me like twice in the last hour. "You've been kinda depressed since your mom died. You should move to Forks to live with your grandma. Maybe it'll make you a happier person. It'll at least make me feel better."

"Oh." I sighed as I remembered how my mom died. "How _did _she die?"

He looked at me. "Who?"

I looked back at him. "Who what?"

"Who died?"

"Someone died?" I looked at him, aghast. Someone I knew _died _and he was only telling me now?

My dad sighed. "Never mind."

An awkward silence filled the space between us. Grimacing again, I looked for something decent on the radio. I finally found a good song. It was Linkin Park, my favorite band EVER, because all slightly emo white girls who move LOVE Linkin Park.

Suddenly we were at the airport. "OK, here is teh airport. Hav a nice flite. Call/txt me. G2g, ily, kthxbye." My dad had stopped speaking English, but I was too distraught to care. It had finally sunk in: I was moving to a teeny tiny town to live with someone I barely knew until my daddy thought I was a normal teenage girl!

I burst into tears.

"Scarlet… It's time to get out of the car now."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"You have to."

"Nothing you can do will make me get out of this car, Dad!"

No reply. He got out, slamming the door loudly. I heard my suitcase being thrown to the curb. I looked at Amarillo, my favorite city in the world that I would NEVER see AGAIN, through my tears. My door was ripped open and my dad threw my plane ticket into my hands.

"DO NOT WANT!" I screamed at him, but he wouldn't listen. He threw me out of the car and promptly drove away.

I knew better than to scream. That would do no good. So instead, I cried.

After who knows how long, I looked up at the clock. Two thirty. I looked down at my ticket. Three. Uh oh, if I didn't hurry I would be late!

(-)+(-)+(-)+(-)+(-)+(-)+(-)+(-)+(-)

After approximately three hours, I landed in Seattle. I wandered around outside for a bit, but no one was there to pick me up. I finally decided to call my grandma.

"Hi, Grammy!"

"Uh… who is this?"

"It's Scarlet, Grandma."

"Oh, hello, dearie!"

"Where are you?"

"At home, of course."

"I need you to come pick me up from the airport in Seattle."

"Don't be silly, you know I'm not allowed to drive any more."

I looked pensively into the distance. This would be a problem. Suddenly, a burnt-out light bulb appeared above my head.

"You know what, Grandma? I can figure something out on my own." I hung up before she could reply. Finding myself a car was much more important than proper phone manners.

I walked around the airport a bit, but couldn't find a car nice enough that didn't have someone guarding it. To Plan B…

Fortunately, a shuttle to the car rental place had just pulled up to the curb. I smiled and hopped in. Things were looking up.

When we got to the car rental place, I was surprised to see almost no one there. A few cars dotted the lot and a perfectly round ball of tumbleweed blew across the asphalt.

I walked inside and marched straight up to the counter where a pimply boy was sitting. Ew. I hate nerds.

"Hi, I need to rent a car."

"Sure, we have at least one left!"

He led me out to the lot and straight to a white van. It was magnificent wif huge rims and sliding doors.

"I'll take this one!" I told him eagerly.

"Really?"

"Defiantly." I said.

"OK OK good. We can go do all the paperwork now."

…Paperwork? I thought you just went and picked out a car and they gave it to you and you brought it back.

"Okay," I said, trying not to sound nervous.

We walked back inside and he told me the daily rate. I broke into a cold sweat. Ew. Cold sweating is for nerds.

"So, how will you be paying?"

"One sec." I fished around in my pockets and found a credit card. Thank god I had raided my dad's wallet before leaving!

I finished all the paperwork. I got in my BRAND NEW car and started driving. It was at least three hours to Forks. Hopefully I could get there by nightfall.

(A/N: SO LIKE READ NAD REVIEW. Ily guys so much and I love twilight and with your help this fic can be a sucksess!)


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: It's a Disaster!!!**

It was my first day of school. Last night I had gotten all settled in at Grandma's house. It was small, cramped, and smelled like mothballs, but that's life.

"BYE!" my grandma yelled as I pulled out of the driveway. I waved back halfheartedly. One of these days I was going to kill her.

I cranked up the radio and rolled my windows down. Linkin Park blasted into the cold air and I smiled for the first time in the last 25 hours and 17 minutes. It had snowed last night. I wondered what today would bring.

I was pulling into the lot as my van started skidding on the ice. It was heading towards this huge ugly red pickup where a shy-looking brunette stood. I closed my eyes and braced myself…

(A/N: Ok ok guys so I was planning to make this two separate chapters but since I've got really good feedback I'm combining them! –sticks out tongue See, I'm nice.)

Something really ridiculously heavy crashed into my side of the car. Through my daze I looked outside. A gorgeous bronze-haired piece of man candy was staring into the eyes of this wimpy-looking girl. His hand was pushed into my car. Hey! That wasn't very nice.

Everyone from the school immediately clustered around my car.

"Are you okay?" this random blond-haired guy asked. I didn't answer cause he looked like a nerd and nerds SUCK.

I got out of the car and shook off the glass bits. Thankfully I wasn't too hurt, I had had worse.

"We should call the hospital!" some random guy yelled.

"I'm fine," I said. I fianlly remembered the people next to my car.

"Hi," I said, squatting down. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yes," the sexy man said. I smiled. "I'm Edward, by the way."

"Hi, I'm Scarlet. I am so incredibly sorry. It's almost ridiculous how sorry I am."

"It's fine," he replied. I smiled again.

The girl still seemed to be in shock. She looked from me to the ground and back again.

When she finally spoke, it was with a quiet voice. "You have really cute shoes."

(A/N: I am so sorry that was a short chapter! There's more to come so keep reading! Um yeah I'm not sure what'll happen next so tell me in a reviewwwww!)


	4. Chapter 3

_Last chapter: _

_The girl still seemed to be in shock. She looked from me to the ground and back again._

_When she finally spoke, it was with a quiet voice. "You have really cute shoes."_

**Chapter 3: New Beginnings (Fer realz this tyme)**

Edward (that sexy man, remember?) helped the quiet, kind girl to her feet. I had only heard her say five words, I could tell. She had that look in her eyes. Shy, but loyal. She could be a good friend.

"I, um," she said, looking at the ground, "think I might be, er, bleeding." She held her finger up. A thin piece of glass was stuck there.

Edward immediately looked panicked. "What, you don't like blood?" I smirked, looking at him. I had to know how to deal with things like that back home or I wouldn't have survived.

He shook his head, even paler than before.

"It's easy," I said. "Look." He did. I pulled out the glass slowly, wincing as it cut my finger as well. "Ouch."

He sucked in a breath. "I have to go, sorry!" He began to walk away.

"But wait!" Bella and I cried, almost in unicorn.

"I'mreallyreallysorryseeyouwhenIgetback!" He said allinarush, which was kind of sexy and mysterious. I could tell that Bella thought so too. We watched him go with a kind of resolute quietness.

"I'm Bella, by the way," she told me.

"I know," I said.

"What?" she said. "How?"

"I just do." I said.

"…How?"

"I can't tell you that."

"But…"

"No."

"But, but, but…" she was about to break out in tears, which annoyed me and endeared me to her at the same time.

"Can you just… listen, I'll explain later," I told her, noticing the paramedics drawing nearer. We would never be able to talk with each other in the hospital, even though it would be perfectly quiet there would probably be some kind of perverted doctor that liked to spy on young, defenseless girls, because males in our culture are primed to be sexual creatures, and also really violent, probably due to the blood-satured media and pro-gun laws.

"Sure," she said. "We can have a sleepover."

I smiled at her but on the inside I grimaced. I hated sleepovers and all that girly stuff. I mean, I liked painting my nails, and shopping, and talking about boys. But I wasn't girly. Like at all. I was an outsider. I was different. All I ever wanted to do was blend in. But I couldn't. Because I was an outsider. I was different– even though all I ever wanted to do was blend in.

The lady loading me onto a stretcher disturbed my thoughts. She was touching me kind of low. Another thought crept into my head: what if SHE was a molester too?

I tried to keep from screaming. I could confide in Bella later. She was my friend.

--

Approximately three hours and seventy-two band-aids later, I headed home. My van was pretty banged up, but I couldn't really afford a new van. I would live.

My grandmother asked me how my first day went, and of course I smiled and said it was fine. Confiding in family members was for NERDS. Ew. Also, I didn't want to hurt her.

I got back in the van after grabbing some clothes. It was seven o'clock already somehow, which was a little odd. I drove to Bella's house.

She opened the door with surprise. "Scarlet! I was just about to call you."

I smiled with my pretty white teeth. She looked at me expectantly.

"Um… how did you know where I lived?"

Ah, shit. I had forgotten she hadn't told me the address. Now I couldn't live here in secret anymore. Then again, I had promised to tell her about the name thing… "It's kind of a long story," I said, looking seriously serious.

"You'd better come inside," she said.

I did.

--

"So… you have like ESP?" she asked, after I had finished telling my story.

"Kind of. Only with some people."

"Like with me?" she asked hopefully.

"Well, kinda. I mean, I could tell where and who you were, but I can't read your mind," I explained, chowing down on some popcorn a policeman-looking guy had brought up. "I feel connected with certain people. But you, only a little."

"Oh," she said, looking a little disappointed. "So, is it just random? Can you read other people's minds?"

"Sometimes," I said, suddenly pissy and angry. "I- I don't want to talk about it. It just- It's complicated. You wouldn't understand." I brooded into the corner. "Good night."

She looked at the clock and laughed. "Scar (it's okay if I call you that right?) it's only eight o clock!"

I laughed. "You're right. What else do you want to talk about?"

So we talked about movies, and boys, and music, and our families (but not too much of that). I found she was a lot like me, only more naive.

Finally the conversation felt too what had has have happened earlier in that day afternoon morning.

"I'm really, really sorry," I gushed. "I know you're finger must be a hurtin right abouts now."

"It- it's not that," she sighed. "I mean, what'll happen to Edward?"

Try to deflate the tension. "I'm sure we'll see him at school tomorrow." And then I groaned. "Oh, shit! First day of school!"

"Don't worry," she told me. "I'll help you. They're not all bad."

"Good!" I said, relieved I had turned the topic of conversation away from the other victim of my car. It was so great to have such a close and personal friend like Bella.

"But… Edward…" she said. I didn't really want to hear this, I was pretty sure she would moan on and on about him, I mean even if he was sexy I didn't want to hear this girl I barely knew talking about him. But I said, "GO ON," anyway because I'm a good freidn and very loyal and kind.

"I… I have this connection with him." She didn't need to say any more, I felt it too.

I smiled, though I felt like punching her. I wanted Edward. But I could just put him out of my mind for now.

"Goodnight, Bella."

"Goodnight, Scarlet."

(A/N: See that's a nice long chapter to make up for the lack of updates! Sorry guys!)


	5. Chapter 4

So the next day I went to school with Bella. As soon as we got there, I ditched her. She was nice, but really, I couldn't stand being around happy people. I HATE HAPPY PEOPLE. They remind me of a thing I lost long ago in the fire that killed both my parents.

So the day was really boring. A bunch of teachers talked at me for like three hours about like, idk, sonnets? The Engrish teacher was some weird lady who kept asking me to submit to lit mag. I was like, hello? Do you see me jumping all over you about your dumb poems? Do I LOOK like I give a shit?

The answer is no. In case you were wondering.

So at lunch I had no clue what to do. I mean, I didn't know anyone here! I saw Bella waving at me but I ignored her. There were some really cheerful looking kids there. Like this girl with uberblond hair. She was wearing Sperry's, too. Ugh.

I finally saw some pale people sitting at a table in the corner. I looked up and saw…

…spoiler down here…

…a little further…

…one more…

EDWARD!

"OH MY GOSH!" I yelled, trying not to be too loud. "Youuu saved my life!" I hugged him and inhaled his wonderful scent.

He stiffened. "Scarlet…" He slowly backed away from me.

"What?" I asked him. I could feel the whole lunchroom watching me, but I didn't care. I didn't have anything left now that my parents were dead.

"I think it would be best if you weren't my friend."

"NO!!!!!one" I screamed. "WHY?"

I ran from him and into the bathroom. I begin to cry, cry tears at black and scorched as my heart. And my dead parents.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Knock knock."

"Who's there?" I asked, still sobbing.

"BIOLOGY!"

"Biology who?"

No reply.

I ran out into the hallway. There was no one there. I went into the bio lab.

"Hello," the oddly Mexican teacher said. "Are you okay, Scarlet?"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?" I yelled at him. "DO YOU STALK ME? This is my first day of school here!"

"Uh… that kid told me." Bella raised her hand and smirked. The whole class was trying not to laff. And next to her was…

…

…

…

…EDWARD!

* * *

OH NOES GUYS Scarlet's in like huge trouble her life is gonna suck! I defcided to make the story more twisted so she's a more tragic and likable character why doesn't this story get into reviews? I knws it's short and stuff ai wrote it in history and I'm sorry if you don't think the noknok joke is funny but my friend told me to put it in there.

OH AND IF IT CONFUSED U, DON'T WORRY U WILL C! Hasta luigi for now.


	6. Chapter 5

I couldn't believe it.

I stared at Bella in shock. She seemed like such a nice person, but I guess that's how it is, turn around for one second and they stab you in the back. I couldn't believe it. My life was officially over now that I had looked lame in front of Edward Cullen.

"Ha ha," I said loudly and slowly, so even the retarded-looking kid in the back row could understand. "I was making a joke. Ha ha." I thought about spelling out joke, ya know like J-A-K-E— oops, J-O-K-E, but that would be a little much. **(OMGZ spoiler alert!)**

"Yeah, sure, whatever," the weird Mexican teacher said. "Go over and sit by Billy and Edmund."

Edward sighed. "For the last time, my name is _Edward_, and this is _Bella_."

"Whatever," he repeated. "Scurvy, just go sit over there."

"It's Scarl—" I started to say, but then Edward stopped me, "oh he'll never get it, he's too dumm."

"Of couse," I giggled to him. "That iddiot would never unnerstaned."

I took a seat right between him and Bella. She kind of glared at me, but I didn't care any more. That bitch.

"So, what kind of music do you listen to?" he asked me now, looking at me with a big shiny thing in his eye. Like that thing, in anime? Where there eye gets that white thingy when someone gets all happy? Not that I watch anime. Ew.

"Oh," I said, stalling, "I like Incandescence, and My Biological Romance, and Linking Park, and Bleu Octobre, and, and—" I struggled to think of bands he might find cool. I didn't –really- listen to those bands I just named, I really liked, like, classical and acoustic music and stuff.

"Oh," he replied. "They're okay, if you're into what everyone else is into."

I could almost GASP. Finally someone who understood my pain with the modern record industry and the commercialization of artists.

"I really like listening to the tapes of the Philharmonic," I confessed. Bella snickered on one side of me.

He looked at me. I looked at him. His eyes got closer and closer until I sneezed.

"ACHOO! Ohmigosh, I am SO SORRY!"

He looked away from me. Suddenly, the bell rang! AGH! NO RUN HIDE POLICE!

Edward took Bella's arm and led her out of the classroom. So it looked like she won this round. Don't worry, I told myself. You'll win tomorrow.

But how? myself asked.

I just need to go to the mall, I replied to myself. Then we'll see who Edward loves tmrw. Bitch is going down.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-/^_^\-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**(isn't it cute? It's a little dumpling chibi smiley— oh, who the fuck am I kidding, life is awful.)**

When I got the the the mall I was HORRIFIED!

There were two levels. The first had some food, an arts and crafts store, a haircutting place **(more like wristcutting amirite?) **and a movie theater. The second floor had… American Eagle, the Gap, Pottery Barn, David's Bridal, and Old Navy.

NOOOOO!

How was I supposed to find something cute to impress Edward and jealify Bella when all there was was like nun-prep clothes?

I eyed the haircutting place and the huge vats of hairdye immediately inside. I could make this work.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-/^_^\-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**(I am going to slash my wrists now.)**

The next morning, I got out of the car and everyone stared. But in a good way.

Oh, wondering what I was wearing?

I had bought a red cashmere v-neck from American Eagle (XXL) and slashed off the bottom half and the shoulders hung down, exposing the white tank top from the Gap that I dyed black. I was also wearing a really short denim mini from Old Navy that I ripped myself. I was elevated by the red heels (from David's Bridal). I topped it all off with a backpack and purse that I made from pillows and blanket from Pottery Barn!

I couldn't help but congratulate myself.

Of course, when I got inside, I found Bella, practically _hanging _off Edward's arm. Can you say desperate? Cause I can. I know big words like that.

As I was saying before, I walked up to Edward. Bella immediately jumped back, impressed by my major fashion skillz.

"Oh, hey," Edward said. "Cute outfit." But I could tell he thought it was more than cute. He wanted to squeeze my ass, whisper in my ear that he wanted to find someplace we could be alone, slowly take my top off and rub my perky—

Moving on.

"I made it myself," I told him shyly.

Just then, the PRINCIPAL WALKED UP!

"That is inappropriate for school!" she said to me in a loud Nazi-voice.

I stared at her and then she began to melt from the sheer awesome of my clothes. "NOOO!" she screamed as she began to dissolve into a puddle. I took Edward by the hand and we ran far from here, far away where we could find people who understood us. The end.

…Not.

So now I was sitting in the principal's office because I had violated a dress code **(an: lawl, public schools have dress code rite? My friend told me, but I not sure.) **and Edward was there because he was like, a witness or something? Ugh.

And all the while I was bemoaning the fact that not only would I probably have to change out of my ridiculously cool outfit but also that no one loved me and I was all alone in this cruel world.

"No you're not," Edward said suddenly. He turned and stroked my cheek. I blushed at his cold touch.

And then I realized…

I didn't say that out loud!

"omgwtfareukiddingme?" I asked him. "Can you read my mind?"

"Scarlet… I'll explain later," he promised.

Then we had to go into the principal's office so I could hear my fate.

**AN: Hi guise! –wave wave- I'm back! I thoguth my story needed a little twist, so… yeah. Don't forget to review! Or my cat will come in the night and murder you. Jk. But not really. I'm spiraling into a deep depression and this story is the only thing keeping me alive.**


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: So. Um. Hi, guys? Remember me? –wavewave- Scarlet?

So I know my last update was like, a long time ago? But I was in the hospital? And my therapist said she thought it would be good for me to "reintegrate into society where you left off"? Whatever that means? Including picking up where I left off in my, um, literature career? Because that would positively impact my psyche?

So basically this little bitch is getting paid $200 an hour to tell me to continue writing fucking fanfiction. But if I submit this to her once a week, she'll let me skip sessions. So let's see how this goes. Game on, bitch.

Where were we…

Scarlet moved to town, met Edward, revealed her special connections, entered a career in fashion design, and finally was about to be interrogated by a Nazi.

**Dangerous Tymes**

The clock ticked ominously. The time, exactly— 11: 57:32. No wait, 11:57:34. No, 11:57:40? Goddamnit.

Edward touched my hand reassuringly under the desk, but I couldn't smile back. I was incapable of joy. This woman— this principal— this _nazi_ was trying to suppress my creativity and independence.

"So you understand why you're going to have to change." the shemale finished saying.

I looked at Edward and suddently, as if he could read my mind, he spoke. Oh wait, he _can _read my mind. Keep up with the plot updates, self.

"No, I really don't understand," he said. "Scar's— I can call you that, right, Scarlet?— just trying to show herr kreativiti and nowlege and indapendance to the school. I mean, her cute outfit's not hurting anyone!" He flashed me a quick smile.

"No, it's not hurting anyone, but she's really not wearing any form of pants," the transsexual began to reply, but I couldn't even hear her. I wsas too busy thinking about Edward. Scar? That was so… dark. And perfect. I would have to tell everyone to call me that. I'll change my name on myspace tonight…

I zoned out thinking about my perfect future as Edward defended me to the homo, and then looked at the clock. 11:59:46. I just wish that time could freeze here, before any bad things happened, while Edward still loved me, before I had to change out of my cute clothes…

In desperation, I stared at the second hand nearing the twelve, and then it just… stopped.

Instantly, the gurgle of the cheap coffee machine stopped and their was no noise accept the sound of my own breathing. I looked down at the bisexual and her wrinkling face was in the middle of speech, her mouth dangling open, a few glittering drops of nazi spit suspended in the air.

I turned to face Edward and noticed he wasn't blinking or breathing. His hand was perfectly cold…

He squeezed my hand and my eyes shot to his. Silently, he led me out of the office. He led me across the tiled cafeteria floor, out through the double doors, and into the courtyard. I found myself following him to a slightly wet picnic bench. He motioned for me to join him on the bench, and I did so hesitantly.

I had carefully planned out all my questions, but now that I was face to face with him, I was at a loss for words. What exactly was I supposed to say? I still didn't know what to expect. Edward had yet to let slip anything I could figure out. Good thing I still had some secrets of my own.

"Speak," I said.

"Woof."

"?" I asked, looking at him. What…?

"Joke," he said quietly. "What do you need to know."

"Well, you're cold… well notlikethat youknow like physicallynotemotionally…" my words came out allinarush, how embarrassing. "and you can read my mind? That don't make any sense!" I threw my hands up in frustration. He reached over to stroke my check. "UGH NOT NOW you fascinating wonderful vampire!"

He flinched.

"Do you mind if I call u that? I mean cause it's like totally dark and awesome and I mean…" He relaxed and I wondered confusedly.

Darkness falling, Edward finally spoke. "I don't think you're ready for the truth," he said quite seriously. "I think you're fun to be around, and we can see where things go, but I don't think you could handle knowing… what I am."

"Which is?" I wanted to ask, but I knew he would continue being stupid about it. So I stayed quite and tried to hide my sadness

"Now could you focus with your mind and let the time flow again?"

"But you haven't told me anything!" I protested. Shrugging, I let time move again.

I walked to my car, not looking back.

-

One new voicemail message:

-crinkle- "Hey, um, Scarlet? It's Bella. I wanted to know if Edward had, um, told you anything? Cause if he did, I'd like to talk about it with you- I mean, vampires! Gosh!- but if not then just whatever… I mean um, see you at school tmrw!" –beep-

What. The. Hell. Was going on.

Edward was sharing his secrets with the little bitch but not me?

This would have to stop.

NEXT CHAPTER: REVENGE


End file.
